Fruits Basket 2
by theonewhofalls
Summary: tohru is gone. now someone new will break the sohma curse....again
1. evicted

Title: Fruits Basket 2

Genre: Romance/Humor

Age rating: 13+

Summary: This is after Tohru broke the curse of the Sohma family. Three years later, the Sohma family again was possessed by the curse. Now it is up to Hana Sukoshi to break the curse.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sukoshi," Ms. Watanabe asked. "Sukoshi Hana!"

A girl with brown hair opened up her eyes. Hana was a fourteen year old with a problem. Her father and mother were killed in a gang fight. And Hana was charged with eviction in two days.

Hana did have to wake up fast otherwise she would have to do bathroom duty.

"Yes. I'm here."

"Good. Now where is Natsu Sohma? Anyone?"

A young boy about fifteen walked up into the room. He had light white and purple hair. He had a face that looked like it was carved by the gods. Many first, second, third, and even fourth year girls were in love with him.

"Natsu, where have you been?"

"MA'AM! DO NOT QUESTION THE KNIGHT IN SHINING ARMOR CALLED NATSU SOHMA," all the girls except Hana screamed.

"Yes, yes. Now settle down. We have the Ishitori School Festival to worry about. Now president Iwari and vice-president Haii please make your statements."

Ms. Watanabe sat down in a chair across of the room and Katashi Iwari and Koishi Haii stood in front of the class.

"Now do we have any suggestions for the festival," Koishi asked.

Many students raised their hands.

Ideas had passed and been rejected.

"A stuffed animal boutique," said Lili.

"A tea ceremony party," said Sakura.

"How about…"

"NO! NO! NO! LET THE KNIGHT DECIDE HANA-KUN," said the Natsu-chan fan club of Mia, Suki, and Raye.

"ok. ," Hana said as she sighed.

"Um…how about a costume party…like, we all dress up by the things we like.," Natsu said.

The students worked it out and wrote down costume designs.

One was a panda with a panda hat and a black and white polka dot dress, for girls and black shorts and white top for the boys.

Another was a sequin costume. Hana already had hers at home. Hopefully, she would be accepted into the students of 2-A community.

Soon it was the end of school and Hana was _ready _to go home. She walked down Ikai Road and up Tasuto Avenue. She reached Hanamachi apartments. There were men moving things from her apartment.

"Hey! Hey! No! You said I had two more days!"

"I'm sorry ma'am. We gave you that notice three days ago."

"No! No! N-"

"Sukoshi-kun? Is that you?"

"Ah…yes."

"What are they doing to your home?"

"I'm…getting evicted."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. moving

Fruits Basket 2

Disclaimer: i do not own fruits basket. at all. i wish i did though. cause it flippin awesome.

A/N: all of the places and names have nothing to do with real people or places. They are completely fiction (thus fanFICTION.)

Recap: I'm getting evicted.

"What do you mean evicted?" the black haired boy(Natsu) asked her.

"I...well...you see, Sohma-san..." Hana tilted her head downward. "I...um..."

"Well, whatever it is it'll have to wait. I'd like to have a talk with these men." Natsu smiled.

'That's not a good smile….it's got a hint of evil in it…..pins and needles!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' Hana thought shocked. She ran to where Natsu was and started trying to pull him away. "Natsu you don't have to do this!!!!!"

"It's quite alright, Sukoshi-san." Natsu smiled again. "This man was about to tell me why you were going to get evicted." Hana let go of Natsu's shirt and looked at a tall husky man in front of Natsu. He wore a cap and shirt with jeans that said Itawara Moving Company.

The man partially confused by all of this faced Natsu and said "The landlady of this place told us that she was getting evicted today and that we were supposed to move all of this by 6:00. This girl hasn't paid the rent since last month."

Natsu gave one of those devilish Don't-Piss-Me-Off smiles. "My good sir, do you really think that a girl of her age could really afford to pay---" Natsu looked at Hana who replied $750. "$750?"

"Y-Yes…" the man stuttered.

Natsu stared at the man intently staring him down.

"N-no…" the man said.

"Exactly. Now what do you say we put that back up where it belongs?" Natsu asked nicely. Hana looked at him and then at the man.

"Sorry, s-sir….ma'am….but I can't…..I could get fired. I have a family to take care of." the man said sadly.

"Now listen here!" Natsu began defensively.

"No! No! Stop it please!!! Really Sohma-san….it's ok." Hana had a concerned look on her face.

"I guess it can't be helped." Natsu ruffled his hair. "Sir, can this be taken to Eroyato?"

"Yes. Why?" the man asked.

Natsu turned towards Hana and said "You're going to have to stay with me."

Hana froze. "NANI???????? Sohma-san!!!! I couldn't impose!!!!! I would…be…intruding!!!!" Hana seemed to be having a combination of flustered-ness and worried ness on her face.

"Don't worry. The house is entirely big and we have a lot of rooms we don't use." Natsu said.

"But….Sohma-san!!!!!!!" Hana began fretting, the blush never fading from her face.

"Natsu. Please call me Natsu." he said into her ear, which made her blush even more because of such closeness.

"oh dear….." Hana grabbed her head. She tripped and knocked her head on the truck behind her.

"Hana-san!" Natsu shouted.

"T-t-that's the f-f-irst time y-y-y-you've c-c-called me t-t-that…" Hana said flustered.

Natsu grabbed her and sta her gently in the seat of the truck. He glanced in the back to see that there were five big boxes and seven small ones labeled Onii-chan.

Eventually on the way there, Hana fell asleep on natsu and he touched her face gently and kissed her forehead.

"Even someone as lonely as you needs to be loved."


	3. seeing

Hana woke up in the comfort of a bed in a house unknown. She gazed up and saw a lantern with soft smelling incense hanging over her. There was something cold on top of her forehead. She touched it, noticing it was a washcloth. The door across of her, Natsu came in.

"Ah, you're awake." Natsu said. His smile made her want to burst into tears.

"A-a-a-no S-s-s-ohma-san…." Hana began.

"No talking Hana-san." Natsu said. He put a finger on her lips and set down the food he was carrying beside her. Natsu pointed to something. "There."

Hana turned to her side. There was a beautiful red bird there. "Tori-san!" Hana sweetly smiled. The bird walked over towards Hana and she smiled. The bird then suddenly lifted it's wings and began attacking her. "Yeek! Yeek!" Hana screamed. The bird came ever closer, causing Hana to fall , and Natsu who was behind her caught her.

'Shit.' he cursed.

Hana was a little surprised because there was a huge explosion and then poof! No Natsu! Only his clothes. She looked around. "Natsu-san? Natsu-san!"

There was a lump she had her back on. She lifted herself and removed Natsu's clothes to reveal a baby tiger. "Oh my---Ah!!!!" Hana screamed. She looked at it and stopped her screaming. "N-n-natsu-san?" She asked.

The tiger came close to her. It laid it's head on her lap. There was another poof and there lay the ahem naked ahem Natsu Sohma. Hana was blushing furiously and shifted him to put his clothes back on. He put on his pants and his shirt, which he left unbuttoned and walked towards her. He put a hand on her head. She shifted backwards. She stood up. "S-s-ohma san….What's--How--" Hana began saying Sohma instead of Natsu. She was broken off when Natsu stood up. She flinched. He took a hold of her arms.

"Are you afraid of me?" he asked her.

"N-n-no." Hana replied meekly.

"YES YOU ARE!" Natsu voice raised. He gripped her tighter and pulled her arm to his chest. "MY HEART IS REAL! I AM REAL! I AM HUMAN! I AM NO MONSTER!"

"Monster…."

"If you s-s-say that y-you aren't then….you are not…." Hana said to him.

Natsu pulled her close and turned into a tiger again. 


End file.
